


Días duros

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Español, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miró al cielo, frustrado por tantas muertes, pero eran necesarias, en parte entendía al Comandante Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días duros

**Título:** Días duros

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Armin 

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers del manga.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **SnK** no me pertenecen, todo de **Hajime** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Miró al cielo, frustrado por tantas muertes, pero eran necesarias, en parte entendía al Comandante Erwin.

 **Número de palabras:** 300

 **Tabla:** Temas Musicales  **No. Y Nombre:** 004\. Días Duros

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

 

Armin estaba a las afueras de la Ciudad, al grupo en el que estaba se le había ordenado mantener la calma y seguir adelante pasase lo que pasase, era un grupo de respaldo y ante la inminente pelea contra el Rey, debían de distribuirse muy bien, los golpes de Estado siempre cobraban cuantiosas vidas y los únicos que peleaban eran los de la División de Reconocimiento, Los comerciantes y unos pocos soldados de Pixie.  

Los disparos resonaban por toda la Ciudad, seguido de gritos y chapoteos de sangre y ellos no podían ayudar hasta que una orden de Hanji fuera dada, había apresado al comandante Erwin y Hanji era la que ahora estaba a cargo del escuadrón.

Fugazmente a Armin le pasó el plan de Hanji, era una emboscada, lo que debían hacer era cansar al enemigo y ellos solo darían los golpes de gracia, aquello era un plan sencillos, con un poco de contras, pero era lo más que podían hacer debido a la situación.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Tres horas habían pasado y el Escuadrón se encontraba casi a dentro del Castillo, unos pocos militares menos y ya podían apoderarse del lugar. La lucha estaba siendo agotadora, cada lado había sufrido grandes bajas, pero ninguna se rendía.

Armin no recordaba haber leído sobre este tipo de situaciones, pero recordó que el Rey no quería que nadie supiera la verdad, el origen de los titanes y por qué no acababan con ellos, era algo así como el plan del monarca, el hacer que viviesen en la ignorancia por siempre, más el Escuadrón había sido muy perspicaz y se le había adelantado.

Los grandes del lado de la Legión estaban peleando ahora: Hanji, Erwin y Levi, peleaban por la verdad y por el poder del Reino. Días duros se veían venir.     

 


End file.
